Cinders
by Mersea
Summary: ItachiOC.Oneshot. Another story speculating on the relationship between Itachi and his ex-lover. If you've been reading them, read this one too! Promise you it's at least a bit different...


**A/N:** This is actually going to be in the doujin, too, in a later chapter…but I'm kinda curious to see how well I can illustrate those scenes with words haha.

I felt inspired today. And yes, Emo, now I prove that I _can _write an one-shot to save my life!

Abrupt? Short? Yes…but you needa know I'm considering these scenes in manga-terms. I _must _hear the comments on this story, be it 'I like' or 'I don't like', as it is _crucial _to my 'other story',_ please_ leave me a review, or PM, or email.

* * *

**Cinders**

* * *

She was nicknamed 'black-haired Ayako'. Not that there was a single person among the Uchiha who did not possess the trademark black obsidian of the hair and eyes. Perhaps it was because her hair was blacker than black, her skin fairer than fair, that the contrast dulled out any highlight to her long, immaculately straight hair.

When she moved, she glided soft as a shadow, and all the world would come to a hush save for the trailing of her robe beneath her silent steps. When she smiled, not one person would be able to force their gaze away.

It was not that she was particularly pretty, nor was she a promising talent for a kunoichi. Yet among the clan's young and old, her name was well known, passed along through quiet words and coveted glances.

…

It was him.

No one ever visits. No one but him.

"…Itachi" a small, light smile "you came again?"

She knew he was able to hear her approach long before she spoke, this boy, but like usual he did not turn to greet her as he slipped off his sandals ; the usual silent routine. She had told him many times before that he need not be so courteous here, but not even that tiny detail had changed. He will never change.

Seeing that he was going to ignore her usual half-hearted protests for him coming here, with his back to her still, she said lightly with a soft smile, "Don't you think it'd be better for you to find a nice, cheerful girl your age, rather than wasting time on an older woman like me…?"

Silence.

He was angry.

'Sorry.' That was on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back, opting for the silence to fester. He, a mere boy of thirteen, but within him was already the silhouette of a man. Sometimes she felt like the younger counterpart when she was with him, and she knew how absurd that seemed, considering the age gap between them.

"Are you telling me to leave?"

He had spoken, had not raised his voice above his usual quiet murmur, but she felt a pang in her chest as if she had been startled.

Her chest squeezed lightly as if being restrained, but she had no difficulty maintaining an equally indifferent demeanor to his.

"…What if I am?" she asked softly. A listless breeze fingered strands of her thin, straight hair over her lukewarm gaze. Her eyes were on the strong lines of his back.

"…What if I tell you to never come again?"

Her soft breath coming out in long, audible pauses.

He glanced back over his shoulder for the first time. At her exposed shoulder where one end of her shawl had slid off. At her delicate neck. At her parted lips and her distant eyes.

"You shouldn't be moving about so much," the Uchiha clan's renowned prodigy replied, his long-lashed eyes apathetic.

So he had decided to ignore her question altogether.

He was reaching inside one of the white grocery bags he had brought with him, no longer interested in how she appeared.

"Your medicine."

She closed her eyes and allowed a small smile to herself, and it was just a tad melancholic. The woman moved closer, but did not reach for the package he held out to her with one hand.

"Itachi." She leaned against one wooden beam of the building, inquiring while staring before her with her faraway look. "…Do you really love me?"

He paused.

A glance to his side, her way, and accompanied by a cynical smirk.

"Why so many questions today?" His counter question.

"I've never heard you say it."

He was thinking. She meant to put him in a difficult position, and he knew it.

"Ninja don't talk about things like that."

There was a light drawl to that one line, a barely perceivable hesitation between the syllables.

She crouched down, so that she was perched next to him on the wooden steps.

A quietly whispered command. "Then prove it to me."

Itachi's beautiful dark eyes locked on hers for a long, still duration of time. He knew what she meant by that.

He moved, leaning over. A deep, prolonged kiss. She wasn't the one who taught him.

"That's enough." Her breathless whisper, her lips brushing by his as she spoke.

"Despite my appearance, I am actually quite a selfish woman," she said with a small, regal laugh.

He didn't ask what she had meant by that.

The front gates clacked open.

Itachi drew back swiftly. "I am leaving."

She watched him slip on his sandals before he got up and went without a backwards glance.

He was hindered momentarily by the person heading in.

"Ah-? Itach-"

Then he was gone.

"Welcome home." Ayako smiled, her only genuine smile reserved exclusively for her brother.

"Itachi came by again?" Shisui let out a small sigh in resignation. "Lately, it's as if he's been avoiding me."

She looked in the direction of the front gates, where he had left from.

"That is the way he is…"

Someone who cannot be possessed by anyone, no matter how much they want him.

* * *

"…You don't love me, Itachi."

He turned around to look, but she did not return his gaze.

After a moment she gave a small laugh, because she knew without looking what kind of expression must be on his handsome features. A small cough followed briefly, but she was still smiling.

"Say, if I found someone else whom I want to be with, you would be glad for me."

Of course, he did not contradict her.

"If, someday," she said with a sigh, "you find a girl with whom…more than the pain of her not being able to smile without you…is the pain that she is able to smile with another man…what will you do, Itachi?"

She did not look at him. He did not answer.

They sat in silence until Shisui returned.

Wordlessly, Itachi rose up to leave.

"Hey…" Shisui said solemnly as the younger boy stepped past him on his way out. "…Is it something which can't be solved even if you told me?"

He didn't receive a reply.

For a while longer Shisui stared after his cousin, his hands clenching at his sides. His sister's voice interrupted his silent musings.

"Welcome home."

Shisui turned around to face her, his face easing into a smile. "You got up again, sis?" The smile was slipping. "You shouldn't-…I mean…Your-…" He didn't quite know how to phrase his concern and encouragement in the same sentence.

She got up and took him lightly into her arms. How the others must have burdened his thoughts with his ailing sister's condition. It was no secret that her time will come soon enough.

"I have lived to see you grow into a fine young man." She breathed in contently. Motionless, they remained in the night. Finally, she spoke.

"Sometimes…that boy worries me. You will take care of him when I'm gone…?"

Shisui did not lift his head from within her arms. After a long moment he promised her, "…Yes."

* * *

"You came."

The moonlight illuminated the steps. She had been waiting.

"You had not come here since Shisui's death."

Yes, though it was dark and he had his Sharingan activated, the look which was shared between the two said everything that need to be said.

She had somehow known it would be him. He saw in her eyes that she knew the reason why he was here. Just a few minutes ago several cries had sounded outside these walls.

The woman gently came down the steps. Itachi stood motionless, allowing her to come to him.

She had stopped an arm's length away from where he was standing, reaching out a hand to him but not touching him.

"You…" another of her brave, sad smiles "have a reason for doing this, don't you…?"

Actually…like this…

It was better like this…

"So it's fine…it's not your fault…this isn't your fault…"

If things had gone on like this…

He would have moved on, forgotten about her…

"…Itachi…"

He would have found some other girl who suited him better…

She would have always remained just one of the women he had helped out of kindness…

But now…

Ayako let her eyes fall shut. She heard him pull his katana loose from its sheath.

_I told you, didn't I…? That I am a selfish woman…_

She never opened her eyes for one last glance. If she had, she might have seen the single tear which trailed down the sharp curve of his chin.

_Now, you will never forget me, Itachi._

The blade fell, and she crumbled with the force of the strike.

…

_**Now, you are perfectly mine.**_


End file.
